


Movie Night

by GeekyIdiotCas



Series: LOVEiSH7 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Banri shows up briefly, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCas
Summary: As the colder months approached, the boys needed time to relax.Luckily, their prayers were answered.





	Movie Night

Yamato sighed as he fixed his glasses. The months have been turning colder as winter arrived, and with this Riku has barricaded himself in his room. Iori had been eying the door to the redhead’s room all morning as well. Most of their group had been worried for their friend. When Riku finally showed up for breakfast, they noticed he was a little paler than usual.

“H-Hey guys,” Riku smiled at them, “Sorry I’m late. I overslept a bit,” He then walked towards his seat and sat down. It was Sogo’s turn to make breakfast, so it was an egg omelet with toast. Riku happily began to eat, and slowly his friends began to eat as well. Tsumugi then entered the room as they finished, her sweet smile already in place as she held their schedules in her arms.

“You’re in luck,” She said as they all moved to the living room. As the group sat down, Tsumugi opened the folder and pulled out a piece of paper. “The president said that thanks to all of your hard work, you’re now able to take a break! That includes MEZZO as well,” The group cheered. They’d been working nonstop and due to this, all seven of them including their dear manager have lost many hours of sleep. Riku looked the most relieved, taking a deep breath of relief. Tsumugi’s cell then began to ring, and she quickly excused herself to go answer it in the hall.

“Riku,” Yamato looked over at Iori, who threw a small bottle towards the redhead. Riku had barely managed to catch the bottle, before looked inside it. Yamato smirked slightly as he recognized Riku’s medicine.

“Ah, I had forgotten to take it again, didn’t I?” Riku sheepishly grinned as Mitsuki handed him a bottle of water.

“Seriously,” Iori sighed, which drew the chuckle out of Yamato’s mouth. Sogo and Tamaki were whispering in the background, Nagi listening in to them discreetly while Mitsuki and Iori forced Riku to take his medicine. The tug on his shirt sleeve drew Yamato’s attention from the trio as Sogo leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. A wide grin grew on his face at the idea, and instantly agreed.

_~A few hours later~_

Riku grumbled as Nagi burst into his room. “Riku! Come with me!” He said the last part in English, which temporarily threw Riku off. When his mind finally caught up with him, Riku looked up at the blond man from his blanket cocoon.

“Why?” Riku asked, shivering slightly as some of the blankets fell off of him. It was getting cold, and with how bad Riku’s immune system and lungs were, he was very prone to getting ill. Tugging the blankets back up, the redhead looked back up at Nagi. The blond was tilting his head.

“Because,” English again, Riku noted, “I want to hang out with all of my friends,” Nagi answered with a blinding smile. Riku couldn’t help but to smile at him as well, before coughing a bit. Nagi instantly responded, appearing right by Riku’s side in an instant and lightly patting the younger boy’s back. As soon as Riku recovered from his small coughing fit, Nagi lifted him up, blankets and all, and dragged him down to the living room. Riku noticed that there were blankets and pillows strewn all about the room, with everyone including Banri and Tsumugi lying around. The TV was on, and the menu screen for a movie was showing.

“What’s all of this?” Riku asked as Nagi placed him down onto the blanket mess, between Iori and Sogo.

“Movie night, duh,” Tamaki answered from his spot on the other side of Sogo, his head leaning on the older boy’s shoulder as he ate his pudding.

“We figured that since we have a good while off, why not spend it relaxing?” Mitsuki grinned as he sat down dramatically next to his brother, Iori rolling his eyes. Yamato was lying across the entirety of the couch, the remote for the TV in his hand as he waited for everyone to get situated. Banri and Tsumugi sat in the chairs as Nagi finished getting situated on the floor with everyone else.

As Yamato started the movie, Riku smiled. He felt warm, and as he leaned against Iori, he felt like he belonged in this place.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! It's time to start a new thing!
> 
> Welcome to the first entry in our(nya and I) new fic collection! We've both recently gotten into I7, and to celebrate our new obsession, we decided to start this together. Updates will be random, but that's to be expected when you're busy irl.
> 
> In other words, I hope you join us in our journey to make our boys happy(and hurt lol)!


End file.
